Confessions
by Eddy13
Summary: When Kim and Ron agree not to hide anything from each other, the events of 'Adventures In Rufus-Sitting' and 'Overdue' finally come out.
**A/N: This is a plot bunny that I came up with a while back. I'm writing it to whet everyone's whistles for something that's coming tomorrow. Be on the lookout for a new update from me. Until then, hope you'll have a happy 'So The Drama' anniversary!**

* * *

Kim and Ron departed Middleton High, Ron's legs feeling sore from the crab walking he just experienced following Barkin making him the new Middleton Running Back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the blond moaned "Oh man, I may not survive being the Running Back if Barkin keeps putting me through that kind of training".

"Well, you sort of brought it on yourself" Kim shook her head "If you hadn't 'secret borrowed' my battle suit, you wouldn't have been given crab walking as a punishment".

"Yeah, but if I hadn't" Ron pointed out "I wouldn't have become the new Running Back".

Kim raised an eyebrow "You didn't think to try out for the position when you were attempting to impress me?"

Ron smiled sheepishly "Okay first of all, like I said, I didn't know that my mad running away skills had a use outside of missions. Second, I thought you'd prefer dating a Quaterback".

"Ron" Kim shook her head in astonishment over the fact that Ron misunderstood her conversation with Monique about her cell phone "I still can't believe you actually thought I'd be shallow enough to dump you for a jock. That's more something Bonnie would do".

"Not really" Ron said "She wouldn't even go out with me before dumping me".

Kim gave her boyfriend a look "Ron, did you ever stop to think about talking with me over what you heard Monique and I discussing? Then we could've avoided this whole mess".

Again, Ron looked sheepishly. "I was afraid to mention it to you until I had become a jock cause I was worried the first mention of it would give you an opening to drop the 'B' word".

Kim sighed. "Ron, we've been best friends for fourteen years, but if we're going to make being boyfriend and girlfriend work, we've got to be honest with each other".

"Okay" Ron nodded "I'm down with that".

"Good. So from now on" Kim declared "We don't keep secrets from each other. Understand?"

"No problem, KP" Ron gave an enthusiastic thumbs up "Luckily, this little 'secret borrowing' incident was the only secret between us now that you're aware of Yamonuchi".

"As long as you're not dating Yori on the sly" Kim said.

"Pff. No way, KP!" Ron declared "There is nothing else I'm hiding from you at all".

"Ahem" came a voice from Ron's shoulder, causing him to turn to see Rufus giving him a knowing look. A look that clearly said ' _Come clean, Pal_ '.

With a reluctant sigh, Ron turned back to Kim.

"Actually, KP" he said slowly. "There _is_ one more thing I've been hiding from you".

"What?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed. "Do you remember that time you were stuck in library lock-up with Mrs. Hatchet?"

"Ugh, don't remind me" Kim shivered "I licked so many labels in there that I couldn't use my taste buds for a week. I'm just glad you found my overdue cheese book otherwise there's no telling how many more days I would've been in there".

"Yeah" Ron said reluctantly as he rubbed the back of his head "About that. I didn't so much as find the book as I did recover it".

"Meaning?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was the one who lost it" Ron answered meekly.

"WHAT?!" Kim exploded.

Crouching down in fear of his girlfriend for the second time in his life (the first being the Moodulator incident), Ron quickly explained "It happened a week earlier. When we were heading out on a mission, I spotted the book on a table, thought it would a good read" Kim was thankful Ron didn't use a terrible cheese joke "and thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while. I forgot which villain we had gone after and thought I had left the book at their lair".

"So you went through the lairs of some of our enemies in search of it while I was locked up" Kim deduced "Including Monkey Fist's. That's how you ended up with his text".

"Yeah" Ron nodded "That's pretty much it".

"I was wondering why you were acting so weird that day with your 'Dad-runs-out-of-clothes' excuse" Kim said with a finger to her chin before her eyes went wide "Wait a minute! Was Wade in on this?"

Ron gulped "Uh, yeah, he ended up sending his upgraded Wade-Bot to help me".

Kim growled "I'm going to have a talk with him later".

"Hey, don't blame him. I asked him not to tell you".

Kim sighed. "So, since you came back with his text, I take it you found the book in Monkey Fist's manor?"

"Yeah, here's the other funny thing" Ron said with a nervous smile "Turns out the book was in my backpack the whole time!"

Kim's eyes widened "You mean you could've gotten me out of library lock-up instantly instead of letting me rot in there for half the night?!"

Ron held up his hands protectively. "Hey, look at it this way. The time was well spent as Rufus and I did defeat Monkey Fist".

"Which I could've helped do if you hadn't gotten me stuck in there!" Kim retaliated.

Ron shrugged "Alright, fair point. But Monkey Fist wasn't the only one I stopped that night. I was so focused on finding your book that I didn't notice I had thwarted Drakken and Dementor".

Kim look at Ron questioningly "What were their plans?"

"Well, Drakken had this centrifudge thing that he planned to use to control the Earth's orbit, and Dementor created an army of mutant killer plants".

"Monster plants?" Kim inquired "That's pretty much the bottom of the barrel with supervillain plots".

"Yeah, maybe that's why he was so determined to get your battle suit" Ron agreed before continuing "Anyway, it worked out pretty well in the end. I mean, I managed to thwart three supervillains on my own by accident. I mean, we didn't even know what they were up to. If I hadn't been there by chance, they might've pulled it off".

"Still" Kim shook her head "There's the fact that I had to deal with Hatchet for six hours thanks to you. I mean, would I keep something that big from you?"

The instant she said those words, Rufus shot her a look while coughing. Kim's eyes widened as she knew what Rufus was implying, shooting him a pleading look that was easily interpreted as ' _Do I_ _ **have**_ _to?_ ', to which Rufus nodded in affirmative.

With a sigh, Kim looked up to her boyfriend. "Actually, Ron, I have a confession of my own to make".

"Oh no, you _are_ a synthodrone!" Ron cried. "Now look, I know that synthodrones aren't considered human, but I promise you this won't change things between us. And I won't get queasy from kissing you. And I'll keep all pointy objects away from you from now…"

"RON!" Kim derailed Ron's rambling "First of all, I am _not_ a synthodrone".

"Whew" Ron sighed thankfully "That's a relief. I was wondering how a synthodrone could age from a toddler to a teenager".

Kim shook her head but focused on what she had to say "No, Ron. What I have to tell you might prevent you from ever forgiving me again".

"Uh, what?"

The auburn heroine sighed. "Remember when you and your 'rents went to Paris?"

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how they could not have French toast or French fries" Ron replied.

"Anyway," Kim got her boyfriend's focus back on the conversation "Remember that you left Rufus with me because he couldn't go with you?" Ron nodded in confirmation. "Well," Kim reluctantly went on "After you left following our underwater mission, Rufus somehow swallowed the microchip we had just recovered".

Ron stared for a moment before looking to his little buddy on his shoulder who only shrugged in embarrassment.

"I told you you should pay more attention to what's in your food bowl" Ron admonished the mole rat before looking to Kim "Okay, so Rufus swallowed the chip. What, were you unable to return it to the owners?"

"No" Kim shook her head "We managed to get it out of him, but that's not important. What is is that it still sent out its homing signal while inside Rufus's stomach".

"Okay. And?" Ron invited her to continue.

"Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Shego tracked it down" Kim finished.

"Wait a minute" Ron said in puzzlement "How could they get the microchip if it was in Rufus?"

"That's the thing" Kim said slowly "They were chasing after Rufus".

"No way!" Ron cried as he looked to his mole rat for confirmation, who nodded in fear over the experience.

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Monkey Fist kidnapped him while we were at Bueno Nacho, then Duff and Shego showed up as I was trying to save him. I had to fight all of them over him, not just to protect the microchip, but because you trusted me with him".

"Well, I guess that's why you sounded so excitable over the phone when I called, huh?" Ron asked Rufus, who nodded, before looking back towards Kim "So, you didn't tell me this before because you thought I wouldn't trust you anymore?"

"Would you believe I would ever trust you again if something happened to Pandaroo while he was under your watch?"

"Okay, fair point" Ron shrugged "But Rufus is still here, right?"

"Yeah" Kim answered like it was obvious.

"So" Ron continued "You obviously managed to save him, right?"

"Well, yeah" Kim agreed.

"So that's what matters, Right?" Ron asked "I mean, when I left the little guy with you, it wasn't to keep him out of danger, but to protect him, and you did that" Ron smiled "That proves my faith in you was justified, KP".

Kim couldn't help but feel a weight lift off her shoulders "Thanks, Ron".

"No problem, KP" Ron replied jubilantly before Rufus started chittering in his ear "Wait, she did what? No way. No way!" Ron then looked to Kim with shock "Rufus tells me you actually sung ' _Rock-a-Bye Rufus_ ' to him".

Kim blushed awkwardly "It was the only way to get him down from the elevator shaft".

"Elevator shaft?"

"The fight with the villains took us all the way to the Eifel Tower".

"Wait, the Eifel Tower?" Ron asked in surprise "You mean, I was near there and didn't even notice?"

"I was actually parachuting down right before your fam snapped a picture" Kim admitted "You've really got to pay more attention to your surroundings".

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, well, the important thing is that my little buddy is okay and that company got their microchip back".

Kim grumbled. "Yeah, about that. Turns out the whole thing was for ridiculous reasons" Seeing the confused look on Ron's face, Kim explained "You know the GreetNic's Corporation? Turns out that they're a greeting card company and the microchip was for one of their musical cards. The villains were after it to sell it to their competitors".

"Wow" Ron shook his head in amazement "That sounds like more of a Shaggy Dog Story than what I was hiding".

"Not really" Kim admitted "Despite us having a hard time getting rid of those phantom monkeys when you mixed up the books" Ron cringed at the memory "You were right in that it all worked out for the best. Not only did you inadvertently foil three supervillains, but you were brave enough to venture into their lairs on your own, for _my_ benefit". Kim shook her head amazement "Going through villain lairs, trying to get on the football team. How could I not realize before now just how much you're willing to do for me?"

Ron smiled. "Hey, I'd go into space for you, KP".

"Well, hopefully, you won't have to" Kim said as they resumed their walk "I'm glad we had this talk. It feels good to get what we were hiding from each other out in the open".

"Yep" Ron agreed "Now there's officially no secrets between us".

"Hmm-hmm" Rufus nodded approvingly.

Oh, by the way KP," Ron spoke up "now that I've come clean, there's something I need to warn you about".

"Yeah?"

"In the future, when we have to visit Killigan's Island again" Ron said as his stomach turned nauseous from the memory of what he experienced while searching for Kim's book "stay away during lunch time".

 **The End**


End file.
